Des mots pour une défunte
by FairyTail-Os
Summary: Série de petits drabbles / Lucy en avait besoin. Elle avait besoin de lui parler une dernière fois, pour tourner la page. Le manque est trop intense, et la pierre de sa tombe trop lisse, et trop froide. Elle en avait besoin.
1. Chapter 1

_12 février x794, Magnolia._

_Bonjour Juvia, c'est Lucy._

_Ça fait maintenant trois semaines que tu es partie. C'est assez étrange, d'écrire à une morte, mais je crois que j'en ai vraiment besoin. Tu me manques. Tu nous manques à tous, en fait._

_La guilde a changé, depuis que tu es partie. Wendy, par exemple, n'est plus du tout la même. Ta mort l'a beaucoup secouée. Elle t'aimait beaucoup, tu sais? Gajeel aussi a changé. Il est triste, et très sombre. On s'inquiète beaucoup pour lui._

_Mais celui qui a le plus changé, c'est Grey. Il n'est presque jamais à la guilde; il fait mission sur mission, toutes aux alentours de l'endroit où tu as rendu ton dernier souffle. Je crois qu'il te cherche, en fait. Il répète sans cesse que tu es juste partie, et que tu vas revenir un jour. Avec ton grand sourire et ta bonne humeur contagieuse._

_Il n'est pas venu à ton enterrement. Il a soutenu que c'était absurde d'enterrer une vivante. Il ne réalise pas que tu es morte dans ses bras. Je ne sais même pas s'il se souvient de ce jour-là, ou s'il a "bloqué" ce souvenir._

_Je m'inquiète beaucoup, mais je crois qu'au fond, j'aimerai qu'il ai raison._

_À la prochaine fois,_

_Lucy._


	2. Chapter 2

_26 février x794, Magnolia._

_Bonsoir, me revoilà._

_Ça fait deux semaines déjà depuis là dernière fois. À la guilde, pas grand chose a changé. L'atmosphère est toujours aussi sombre et triste. Et Grey est toujours le même._

_L'autre jour, je me suis promenée dans la forêt, près du lac. Il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pensé à toi, à notre première rencontre. "Juvia est la femme de la pluie", c'est ce que tu m'avais dit ce jour-là. J'ai toujours trouvé que la pluie était triste, et morne, mais quand je me suis souvenue de ta bonne humeur, elle m'a parut plus belle, plus joyeuse. Je crois que ça m'a beaucoup aidé; je n'ai plus pleuré depuis._

_Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, malheureusement. Hier encore, j'ai vu Gajeel pleurer. Levy le consolait comne elle pouvait, et Lily l'aidait. Et Grey, je te l'ai déjà dit, il n'a pas changé. Je m'inquiète, et je ne suis pas la seule. Je crois même que je commence à avoir peur, pour lui._

_Avec toute mon amitié,_

_Lucy._


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou, me revoilà._

_Cela fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas écrit. Et bien trop longtemps que tu es partie._

_Grey délire toujours. Je commence à penser qu'on ne peut plus le sauver. Je suis très triste._

_Je vais souvent sur ta tombe, avec Natsu et Happy. Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls: tout Fairy Tail, mais aussi Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, les deux Crime Sorciere et même Sabertooth vient te voir._

_La guilde commence à changer, malgré tout. On recommence à vivre. On a beaucoup de soutient des autres guildes. On a aussi construit un petit autel avec ta photo, derrière le comptoir. Tu es très jolie, dessus. Elle date des Grands Jeux Magiques, nos tout premiers, lors de la finale. Tu avais un sourire magnifique._

_L'autre jour, Natsu m'a révélé ce que tu avais chuchoté à Grey avant de mourir, dans ton dernier souffle. Je suis très heureuse que tu ai enfin pu lui dire tes sentiments, et en même temps très triste que tu n'ai pas eut la réponse. Grey t'aime aussi, tu peux me croire._

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir, je pense._

_Tu nous manques, Juvia._

_Lucy._

_P.S. Gajeel va mieux. Il a puisé sa force en Levy, je crois. Ils sont ensemble, maintenant. Tu me dira, il sont enfin ensemble. Ils sont mignons, tout les deux. C'est Lily qui ne doit pas être content!_

_Bisous,_

_Lucy._


	4. Chapter 4

_22 novembre x794, Magnolia._

_Ça fait très longtemps! Bien des choses ont changé, depuis la dernière fois. Il y a des couples, des mariages, et même des bébés!_

_Mais on est de nouveau dans le noir, tu sais? On avait fait notre deuil, on avait retrouvé la joie, même si tu nous manquais toujours. Mais, voilà bien quatre jours, on a dû ajouter une photo à côté de la tienne, dans la petite niche-autel: celle de Grey._

_Il a fini par réaliser que tu ne reviendra pas, et il ne l'a pas supporté. On l'a enterré il y a quatre jours, juste à côté de ta tombe._

_Il s'est suicidé à l'endroit même où tu es morte. Il s'est planté une épée dans le cœur ; la copie en glace de celle qui t'a tuée. On a rien pu faire: quand on est arrivés, il baignait dans son sang, et il souriait. Il avait l'air paisible, enfin._

_S'il te plaît, prend soin de lui, là-haut. Je suis sûre que vous êtes heureux, à présent. Deux anges enfin réunis._

_À bientôt,_

_Lucy._


	5. Mot de l'auteur

Coucou, me revoilà. Ça doit bien faire deux à trois mois que je n'ai pas updater. J'en suis désolée.

Mais je suis atteinte du syndrome de la page blanche, c'est-à-dire que je n'ai plus aucune inspiration. Et puis, je suis pas très en forme moralement en ce moment, donc ça n'arrange pas les choses.

Bre! Je cesse de vous embêter avec mon blabla. J'hésite encore à mettre une petit chute après ce dernier drabble, pour donner une touche plus joyeuse à cette petite série déprimante. Et ouais, même avec le moral à 0, je déteste écrire des trucs tristes.

Bref! C'est vachement gentil d'avoir lu, si, si, je vous jure, et ça le serait encore plus si vous mettiez une petite review. Même si c'est pour une critique, si elle est constructive, je l'accueille à bras ouverts. Mais pas trop quand même, il fait pas chaud par chez moi, même avec mon gros pull nounours.

Enfin, bon. Encore merci d'avoir lu ce petit bout d'inspiration qui, j'espère, est le prémice d'une nouvelle vague.

Pour la petite anecdote, je l'ai écrite en cours de géo. Ouais, j'aime pas la géo. C'est tellement ennuyeux.

Bon, sur ceux, bisous tout baveux, en espérant vous revoir en commentaire ^^


End file.
